Sólo él puede ayudarme
by JuliaGrace25
Summary: Sarah ha vuelto a Mystic Falls tras años de haberse ido. Alguien la esta siguiendo. Sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarla a descubrir que es lo que ocurre realmente, Enzo.


AVISO: Este fanfic participa del reto temático de mayo "Enzo y Sarah Salvatore" del foro "The vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a la serie "The vampire diaries", a sus guionistas y productores, además de la compañía The CW

INFO DE LA HISTORIA POR LA AUTORA: Es un one-shot largo, lo sé, pero no quería crear algo corto. Espero que les guste.

Sarah se bajó del bus que la había traído a Mystic Falls. Todo estaba como recordaba, las calles, el comercio, la gente. Se bajó la capucha de su chaqueta. Jamás había pensado que volvería a esta ciudad, nunca habría querido. Enzo la había dejado ir, le había dado una nueva oportunidad, todo había estado bien, había vuelto a Carolina del Norte, había empezado a trabajar como fotógrafa en un Estudio, pero luego habían empezado a seguirla, ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Sarah necesitaba ayuda, eso lo sabía, pero ¿dónde encontrarla? Sarah ahora sabía que era una Salvatore, pero no conocía a esa familia específicamente. Sólo había una persona que podía saber lo que estaba pasando, y era Enzo.

Sarah sabía que Enzo vivía en una casa a las afueras, así que tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta allá, le pagó al conductor y se bajó junto a su mochila. Con las prisas por escapar de Carolina del Norte, sólo había podido sacar de su departamento las cosas básicas, y por supuesto, su cámara.

La verja chirrió cuando la abrió, el pasto había crecido y se estaba acercando cada vez más al camino. Sarah se fue acercando cada vez más a la puerta hasta que quedó en frente de ella, tomó la aldaba y la tocó tres veces. Después de un largo rato sintió pasos por el corredor. La puerta se abrió rebelando la figura de Enzo.

-"¿Sarah? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?", Enzo la miró extrañado.

-"Enzo, necesito tu ayuda, alguien me está persiguiendo, no sé quién", Sarah dijo rápidamente.

-"¿Persiguiéndote? No entiendo nada". Enzo miró a su alrededor. "Está bien, pasa".

Sarah entró a la casa, adentro era muy grande, había una gran escalera y muchos pasillos. _Para que tener una casa tan gigantesca_ , pensó Sarah, _él vive solo._

Sarah caminó con su bolso hasta el salón, este, al igual que la casa era gigantesco, tenía un gran sillón, una mesa de centro al medio, y muchos libros en sus respectivos muebles.

-"Ok". Enzo se acercó y se sentó en el sillón. "Me dijiste que te estaban siguiendo, ¿te importaría especificar?" Enzo hizo un ademán para indicarle que se sentara.

Sarah dejó el bolso en el suelo, se acercó y se sentó. "Han pasado cuatro años desde que me fui, todo ha estado bien, había estado trabajando en un estudio de fotografía, tenía un departamento…" Ella paró de hablar. "Hace unas semanas empecé a sentir cosas extrañas, alguien que me miraba desde lejos, pero nunca se acercaba, veía una sombra, hasta que un día llegué a casa y… todo estaba desordenado, como si buscaran algo. No sabía qué hacer, así que tomé algunas cosas y me metí a un autobús".

Enzo la miró y preguntó. "¿Nunca viste a nadie?"

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

-"¿No tenías un novio psicópata, un fan, algo?" Enzo le preguntó.

Sarah se rió entre dientes. "No, no había nadie".

-"Entonces lo que podemos sacar en claro", Enzo se detuvo pensativo, "Es que es obviamente un ser sobrenatural, hombre lobo, vampiro, bruja, algo así. Quiere algo de ti, algo que no sabemos".

-"Pero… yo no tengo nada", dijo Sarah.

-"Si tienes algo", Enzo la miró, "Parientes vampiros, su sangre."

-"¿De qué sirve la sangre?" Sarah dijo inquisitiva.

-"De mucho", dijo Enzo. "Si alguien quiere dañarlos, puede hacerlo a través de ti. La última Salvatore viva." Enzo se paró. "Necesitamos decirle a Damon y a Stefan. Puedes quedarte aquí estos días, hay habitaciones arriba. Ven".

Sarah siguió a Enzo. Este le mostró una habitación y ella dejó sus cosas allí. Luego bajaron para ir a la casa Salvatore en el auto de Enzo.

-"Así que, ¿cómo han pasado estos años?", preguntó Sarah, mientras se dirigían a la casa Salvatore.

-"Bueno, lo primero que debes saber, es que Elena está durmiendo en un sueño profundo como la Bella Durmiente." Dijo Enzo mientras conducía.

-"¿Elena Gilbert? ¿Enserio? Guau". Sarah se asombró muchísimo, no había conocido a Elena muy bien, pero la había ayudado.

-"Si, las cosas han cambiado en Mystic Falls, pero la vida sigue y cambia." Enzo viró hacia la casa Salvatore. "Mira, ya llegamos".

La casa se extendía ante ellos, gigantesca e imponente, bien cuidada y arreglada. Sarah se bajó del vehículo, cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia la mansión.

-"Tranquila tesoro, nadie te hará daño. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos años", dijo Enzo con su acento británico.

Sarah lo miró y asintió. Enzo paró en frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre. No pasó mucho hasta que una chica rubia en un vestido abrió.

-"Oh, Enzo ¿qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte", murmuró la chica con voz sorprendida.

-"Caroline, permíteme presentarte nuevamente a la señorita Sarah Salvatore, que tiene una información muy importante", dijo Enzo mirando a Caroline.

-"¿Sarah?", susurró Caroline, "pensé que te habías ido".

Sarah avanzó unos pasos y dijo, "He tenido que volver porque alguien me está siguiendo, con Enzo creemos que me quieren para dañar a mis parientes, Damon y Stefan."

Caroline la miró extrañada. "Creo que será mejor que pasen a explicar todo esto", dijo al momento que se movía hacia atrás para dejarlos pasar. Hizo una seña e indicó el pasillo. "Los chicos están adentro".

Sarah y Enzo pasaron por el pasillo y se adentraron por la casa. En el salón estaba Stefan, sentado en un sillón y leyendo un libro. Damon estaba sentado en una mesa con Bonnie, jugando ajedrez y riéndose.

-"¡Damon! ¡Estás haciendo trampa!", dijo en un momento Bonnie.

-"Pero que dices Bon, yo jamás hago trampa", dijo con una Damon con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bonnie lo miró con cara seria, pero al mismo tiempo con una mirada risueña. "Te he visto Damon Salvatore, no intentes mentirme"

"Está bien, si me miras así no puedo decir nada malo, tal vez hice algo de trampa", dijo Damon riéndose y mirando a Bonnie, quien le sonrió. En ese momento alzó la vista hacia arriba y vio a Sarah.

-"Pero a quien tenemos aquí. Sarah Salvatore ¿qué haces en nuestra humilde morada", habló Damon mirándola.

Al momento Stefan, quien seguía en el sofá, y Bonnie que estaba de espaldas se dieron vuelta y miraron hacia el pasillo.

-"Sarah, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué haces aquí?", murmuró Stefan dejando el libro en la mesa de centro.

Sarah se acercó y dijo, "Debo decirles algo muy importante".

En unos minutos la chica contó toda su historia, se sentía como una loca, diciendo que alguien la estaba siguiendo y que podía ser una criatura sobrenatural, pero en estos momentos era su realidad.

-"Entonces" dijo Damon, "alguien te está siguiendo, y la razón de esto sería para hacernos algún daño a mí y a Stefan. Bueno tiene sentido, concuerda con nuestra agitada vida, pero ¿quién? y ¿para qué? Ya había pensado que nos habíamos deshecho de todos nuestros enemigos y ahora hay nuevamente un loco suelto."

-"Bueno, al menos viniste rápidamente hasta aquí y nadie te ha encontrado aún. Eso es en parte bueno y malo. Puede significar que sabe donde vivimos y está esperando a atacar." Dijo Stefan mirando a Sarah. Caroline estaba a su lado, con una mirada preocupada.

"Bueno, entonces no debemos dejar a que tomen a Sarah, eso es todo", dijo Caroline."Debemos protejerla".

-"¿Estará segura aquí?", dijo Bonnie. "Aquí están Damon y Stefan, ¿no sería peligroso que estén juntos?".

-"Eso no será problema, bruja Bonnie", dijo Enzo. "La chica se puede quedar en mi casa, no le pasará nada."

-"¿Y estas inmensas ganas de ayudar Enzo?", dijo Damon sonriendo. "Debe ser un milagro".

Enzo lo miró. "Como de seguro dijeron los santos, no cuesta nada ayudar", dijo.

-"Esta bien Enzo, que se quede en tu casa", dijo Stefan. "Nosotros trataremos de investigar la situación. Bonnie ¿puedes hacer algún hechizo de protección?"

-"Claro", murmuró Bonnie. "Vuelvo enseguida, buscaré algunos ingredientes".

Bonnie salió por una puerta que estaba al fondo. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una fuente en la mano.

"Acércate", dijo. Sarah se movió hacia ella. Bonnie había puesto en una mesa la fuente, esta, según Sarah vio, contenía unas pequeñas hojas y flores. Bonnie puso una mano sobre la fuente y dijo: " _Phasmatos Incendia"._ Al momento el contenido dentro empezó a arder. Bonnie puso nuevamente la mano sobre ella y murmuró palabras en voz baja. En ese instante el humo que salía de la fuente se dirigió hacia Sarah, y atravesó su piel. Ella dio un respingo y suspiró. Se sentía extraña, como si existiera una barrera en ella.

"Este hechizo es lo máximo que puedo hacer ahora", dijo Bonnie. "Para hacer uno más fuerte necesito más poder. Esto te protegerá de que cualquier ser pueda hacerte daño, pero no te protegerá de objetos inanimados, no te protegerá de chocar contra una pared, y tampoco de la muerte, pero te ayudará contra una criatura".

-"Gracias", le dijo Sarah mirándola.

-"Ok", dijo Enzo. "Hora de irse, ya quiero llegar a casa, estoy muerto de hambre"

Sarah y Enzo salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto. Sarah se subió, se sentía mejor, como si todo pudiera salir sin problemas.

-"Gracias", dijo Sarah en un momento, girándose hacia Enzo, que conducía por la carretera.

-"¿Por qué razón?", preguntó Enzo sin mirarla a la cara.

-"Por recibirme, por ayudarme. Sin ti estaría peor, más asustada. En estos momentos creo que todo podría salir bien". Respondió Sarah sonriendo.

-"De nada Sarah, se podría decir que tenem…", Enzo paró de hablar y su cara se volvió blanca. Miró a la chica, que lo miraba horrorizada. En ese instante todo alrededor de ellos en la carretera explotó, los postes de luz, los carteles, hasta los árboles. Chispas empezaron a salir del auto y Sarah trató de tomar el control del vehículo, pero este no obedeció. El auto paró tan fuerte, que se inclinó para luego levantarse y rodar por el pavimento. Sarah solo alcanzó a ver los árboles en llamas dándose vuelta, cuando todo se fue a negro.

Sarah abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza dolía como el infierno, todo parecía estar en llamas. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era que el coche se había dado vuelta de un momento a otro. Se obligó a incorporarse, se encontraba tendida en una cama, en una habitación grande y muy elegante. Sarah miró hacia abajo, estaba vestida con un camisón blanco sin mangas. No sabía que había pasado, quien la había traído hasta aquí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer de unos 20 años, delgada, de mediana estatura. Su cabello rojo estaba tomado en una trenza, usaba una falda de color verde a la mitad del muslo y una blusa blanca con volantes. Sus zapatos eran blancos con tiras.

-"Hola, ¿te sientes mejor?, no pensé que te dañaría tanto. Pobrecita", dijo la chica.

-"¿Quién eres tú?, dijo Sarah.

-"Soy la que causó el accidente, obviamente", dijo riéndose. "Mi nombre es Margaret Carson"

Sarah sólo la miró y de repente dijo: "En el coche, había un chico ¿Qué diablos has hecho con él?"

-"Oh, nada, lo deje ahí, no me servía para nada".

-"¿Está muerto?", dijo Sarah asustada.

-"Noo, es un vampiro, ¿no cierto?, sólo le di un susto. Así podrá ir corriendo donde Damon y Stefan, y ellos vendrán solos hacia mí. Dejé una de mis pulseras tiradas en el suelo para que puedan localizarme"

Sarah respiró aliviada. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué quieres hacerles daño a los Salvatore?"

-"Esa es una muy buena pregunta", dijo la chica. "Y tiene una respuesta muy fácil. Los Salvatore se han llevado todo lo que yo amaba. Mi madre trabajaba para Giuseppe Salvatore, padre de Damon y Stefan, tenía dos hijos, yo y mi hermano, Jamie. Mi padre había sido un brujo que abandonó a sus dos hijos, pero que nos dejó el don. Mi madre no quería que aprendiéramos encantamientos ni nada, pero yo quería. Encontré a una mujer en el pueblo que era bruja y ella me enseñó. Crecí en la casa Salvatore, mi hermano incluso jugó cuando era pequeño con Damon y Stefan. Cuando teníamos 17 años, mi hermano se fue de juerga, incluso cuando le rogué que no lo hiciera, había rumores en el pueblo que habían llegado vampiros. Mi hermano fue a un bar, y lo mordieron. Cuando me enteré, busqué por todos lados una cura. Giuseppe se había vuelto loco, quería matar a los vampiros. Jamie no fue cuidadoso, mató gente, no puedo negarlo, pero yo lo quería. El viejo no tuvo compasión, lo encerró y lo quemó vivo. Y los hermanitos Salvatore ni siquiera hicieron nada, aunque muchos sirvientes pensaban que Katherine Pierce era vampiro. Ellos no defendieron a nadie, sólo a esa chica. Y después de mucho tiempo, en que casi morí, ahora tendré mi venganza."

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo", dijo Sarah. "Ya no es necesario, no puedes vivir sólo de venganza."

-"Si que puedo", habló Margaret. "Falta poco, sólo necesito tu sangre, y podré hacer un encantamiento que dejará secos y petrificados a los hermanos Salvatore." Margaret rió, "finalmente vengaré a mi Jamie." La mujer sacó un cuchillo desde el cajón de un mueble y se acercó a Sarah, que intentó retroceder. "No te muevas pequeñita, sino haré un hechizo que te dejará muyyy mal".

Margaret puso el cuchillo en el brazo de Sarah y lo movió hacia abajo, pero no consiguió sacar ni una gota de sangre.

-"¡Qué mierda!", dijo la bruja. Acercó el cuchillo al cuello de Sarah, y lo deslizó por la piel, pero tampoco ocurrió nada. "Qué inteligente, un hechizo de protección, no lo habría pensado. Ahora cómo diablos te saco sangre".

Sarah tragó saliva y pensó: _gracias Bonnie, me has salvado la vida._

-"No creas que te vas a librar de esta, florcita. De un modo u otro conseguiré tu sangre." Margaret puso el cuchillo cerca de su cara y dijo: "Ya lo tengo, tu ropa está cubierta de tu sangre." Al momento la bruja se acercó a un armario, sacó de adentro la ropa de Sarah y la puso sobre una mesa.

" _Venez Sanguis, Venez Sanguis, Venez Sanguis la forcé de la bete a moi"_ En ese instante la sangre que estaba en la ropa llegó a un frasco que Margaret había sacado. "Esto ayudará mucho. Te lo agradezco infinitamente Sarah Salvatore, este es el día que he esperado toda mi vida. Este es el día de mi venganza. Me costó encontrar la sangre de mis enemigos, ya que eran vampiros, tuve que seguirte y buscar en tu apartamento si eras verdaderamente una Salvatore, pero todo salió bien. Ahora sólo debo hacer el hechizo." La chica se acercó a la puerta y dijo: "Lo siento, pero debes quedarte aquí, hasta que todo termine, lo siento".

En cuanto Margaret salió de la habitación, Sarah se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y trató de abrirla. Estaba cerrada, al igual que las ventanas. Ella no sabía qué hacer. No tenía como llamar a nadie, estaba totalmente aislada.

Pasó una hora, tal vez dos, Sarah ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando escuchó pasos afuera de la casa, se levantó casi corriendo y miró por la ventana. Eran los Salvatore, Enzo, Bonnie y Caroline. Sarah se sintió esperanzada. Los chicos entraron a la casa.

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo, y todo se movió como si fuera a explotar. Sarah sintió un dolor de cabeza terrible, que la dejó arrodillada en el suelo, se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, y cerraba los ojos, en ese instante vino un dolor aún más fuerte, que como un látigo pasó por su cerebro. Sarah no pudo más y perdió la conciencia.

Cuando despertó alguien la estaba moviendo, Sarah abrió medianamente los ojos y vio a Enzo observándola.

-"Hey ¿estás bien? Sarah ¿me escuchas?", dijo Enzo al tiempo que la movía para que despertara.

-"Mi cabeza", dijo Sarah poniendo una mano en ella. "¿Qué ha pasado?".

-"No te muevas, todo está bien. La bruja ha sido derrotada, trató de hacer el hechizo, y cuando usó tu sangre te dañó a ti también. Damon y Stefan están bien, casi los mata, pero Bonnie salvó a todos, hizo estallar la preparación y luego petrificó a la chica. Está muerta." Dijo Enzo, acunándola en su regazo.

-"Pensé que estaba muriendo", dijo Sarah. "Dos veces en un día. Me asusté mucho con el accidente, pensé que habías muerto".

"No lo estaba", dijo Enzo. "Me dejo allí. Cuando desperté tú no estabas y había una pulsera dorada a mi lado, supuse que era de la persona que te había secuestrado. Fui donde Damon y Stefan, Bonnie hizo un hechizo y localizamos a la bruja. Eso fue todo".

Sarah se movió un poco. "Creo que nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte, me has salvado nuevamente. Gracias." Sarah se fue acercando hacia él y le dio beso tierno en la comisura de la boca. Luego cayó desmayada.

Enzo respiró lentamente, tomó a Sarah en brazos y salió por la puerta, caminó hasta una sala en donde estaban los artículos de brujería de Margaret. Allí estaban los chicos, Damon colocando el cadáver en el suelo, Stefan y Caroline abrazados, y Bonnie llenando una bolsa con hierbas.

-"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Enzo. "Está muy cansada".

-"Claro", respondió Stefan, "ha pasado por muchas cosas hoy".

Todos salieron y se fueron a casa.

Sarah despertó en la casa Salvatore, Bonnie y Caroline estaban en la habitación.

-"¿cómo te sientes?", preguntó Bonnie.

-"Mucho mejor", respondió Sarah. Su cabeza no dolía nada, y su cuerpo se sentía descansado, como si hubiera dormido mucho rato.

-"Utilicé un hechizo", habló Bonnie. "Te ayuda a estar descansada y fuerte".

-"Gracias", dijo Sarah.

En ese momento se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación. Era Enzo.

-"¿Puedo pasar?", preguntó.

Caroline miró a Bonnie y dijo: "Claro, ya nos íbamos. Llama cualquier cosa. Estaremos abajo."

Bonnie y Caroline salieron al tiempo que Enzo entraba.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo estás?", preguntó este.

-"Mucho mejor, gracias a ti", respondió Sarah.

-"No fue nada", dijo Enzo mirándola. "Supongo que ahora volverás a Carolina del Norte."

Sarah lo miró. "En realidad, tengo ganas de quedarme aquí un tiempo. Para conocer mejor a mis familiares", dijo sonriéndole.

-"Bueno, hace tiempo que no vienes por Mystic Falls, todo ha cambiado mucho", dijo Enzo. "Si necesitas a alguien que te haga turismo. Sólo dímelo."

-"En realidad", dijo Sarah. "No quisiera molestar a Damon y Stefan. Quería pedirte si puedo quedarme en tu casa un tiempo, Enzo."

Enzo sonrió, se acercó a la cama y se sentó. "Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras", dijo. Y la besó.

7 meses después

Sarah se tiró en la cama. Estaba exhausta. Enzo estaba a su lado, y al momento en que ella se acostó, él se acercó y empezó a besarle el cuello, subiendo y bajando.

Ella se rió. Lo acercó hacia ella y empezó a tocar su espalda, su abdomen, hasta sus brazos.

-"Oh, Sarah, me vuelves loco", dijo él, tocando el fin de su espalda, haciendo que Sarah se arqueara de placer.

Ella rió de nuevo y lo dio vuelta, quedando ella encima de él. Sarah empezó a tocar su cuello, sus brazos, sus pectorales.

-"Te amo, Lorenzo." Dijo dándole un beso con fuerza en los labios. Enzo se lo devolvió, la tomó con sus piernas y le dijo: "Yo también te amo. Para siempre".

Sarah sonrió, lo miró y dijo: "Para siempre".

Sarah y Enzo se besaron nuevamente, y se enredaron entre las sábanas durante toda la noche.


End file.
